Mac's Dream
Written by Saphira. ------------------------------------ '' Big Macintosh wipes sweat from his forehead with the back of one of his front hooves, sticking the shovel he's holding into the ground. He looks around himself, narrowing his eyes a little due to the brightness of the sun directly overhead. Mac is standing at the edge of about five hundred rows of crop mounds, planting seeds along with about thirty workers in his employ, along with Applejack, who works beside him. This is his farm. The war has been over for months. He looks over at the new, massive farmhouse that contains his wife and four children, smiling a little at himself. So much effort and so much time has gone into this farm, and it's finally ready for its first seeding. Not that they need to sell crops any time soon - the sum given to him from Queen Celestia for his "invaluable services rendered over the course of a year and a half" is more than enough for he and his family to live in great comfort for several years. But this is his passion. There is a large portion of the land devoted to caring for a great number of different animals, all for his wife, Fluttershy, of course. He doesn't mind at all, though. He welcomes it, in fact. The "zoo" is fenced off and is already almost full. Mac has promised to expand it if needed. Gummy, Tank, Opal Essence, and Twilight's owl, whose name Mac forgets, are all located in there, too, since their owners are on honeymoons. Mac nods at Applejack, who winks back at him, before breaking into a light trot towards the farmhouse. It's on a small hill, and because Macintosh is very protective of his family, he had it imbued with various magical spells from Twilight, who refused payment, and various other security professionals. Juuust in case! Mac trots up the path to the house at the top of the hill, stopping in front of the door. He takes a moment to observe the patch of land he was just working on, then smirks a little bit, taking a look at the other eight. All together, the patches of land extend out to a tall fence at the edge of the forest several miles out towards the front and to the right. This farm is worth several million bits at the moment, and there aren't even any crops growing, yet. He turns back around, then nudges open the door as quietly as possible, already smiling. Carefully, veeery carefully and quietly, he steps inside the house, taking a quick peek around. To the left is the massive living room with several bookshelves, all stocked full. Several feet in front of him is a wide stairwell that leads up to the other three floors, and to his right is the hallway that leads to the kitchen and one of the bathrooms. The coast is clear, so he turns around and gently nudges the door closed with his nose. When he turns around again, his four children are standing at the top of the stairwell, smiling widely at him. His wife is behind them, smiling softly at him with Angel Bunny on her back. Before Big Macintosh has a chance to react, the three earth ponies and pegasus foals sprint down the stairs at what seems to be light speed and tackle their father all at once. The pegasus filly, Faith, boldly gives her dad a noogie when he's on his knees, smirking widely, shouting happily "Daddyyy~! We haven't seen you *aaaaaall* day!" Mac smirks, closing one eye. The others, two colts and another filly, are climbing all over his back. "Ah woke up early 'ta start work as soon as Ah c-" He's interrupted by Superiority, who's already much bigger than his siblings even at the same age, "Ah cn' 'elp! Take me next time..!" Fluttershy hovers down the stairs and lands a few feet away, giggling quietly. Mac smirks and shakes his head, "When 'yer older." "But Ah wanna' help..!" "An' 'ya will, but when 'yer *older*." "Ffff!" Mac smirks a little more and easily but gently pushes Faith away, standing up slowly. His children obediently assemble in front of him after their episode. He looks down at them, speaking to the two older children "Faith, Superiority. Would'yall mind takin' Valiance n' Leadhoof down 'ta the valley n' collect a buncha' Essence of Beauty flowers? Daisy was askin' fer some down in Ponyville." Faith and Superiority nod very rapidly in unison, sprinting straight out the door, pushing the other two foals as necessary. Mac closes the door with one of his hooves, then walks up to Fluttershy and smiles, pressing his nose against hers gently. Angel Bunny rolls his eyes and hops off her back, jumping out a nearby window to follow and watch over his owner's foals, even though they've done the same errand many times in the past, along with many other chores. Fluttershy smiles widely, starting to gently rub back. She closes her eyes. Neither one speaks for a long time, just slowly rubbing noses. Then she says quietly, "I'm so happy.." Mac leans into her a little, causing Fluttershy to sit on her haunches. He responds quietly, "M'too." then kisses her, closing his eyes. Fluttershy's wings spread and flap lightly a few times as she kisses back, closing her own eyes. Applejack suddenly opens the door, stopping mid-step, smirking. Fluttershy pulls back from Macintosh, blushing. "Hahah, oh whoops. Sorry 'fer that." Mac licks his wife's cheek before looking at Applejack, smirking too "Need somethin'?" Applejack smiles at Fluttershy for a moment before looking back at her brother, "Nnope. Bu' Spike wants'ta see 'ya both." Mac glances at Fluttershy for a moment, then nods at Applejack. "Alrigh', then." then lets Fluttershy go first with Applejack before following them out. When Mac steps out into the sunlight, it seems to blind him, but harmlessly, and everything fades away. -- Mac opens an eye to find Fluttershy looking at him. Very few sights could make him as happy as this one. Fluttershy flutters the wing that isn't under her, smiling at him, "Good morning..!" Mac smiles and nuzzles her neck a few times before gently touching noses, opening his other eye. "Good mornin', Mrs. Shy.." "You were smiling a lot in your sleep.. were you dreaming?" Mac hesitates for a moment. He decides to tell her at a more appropriate time, when they're not under constant threat of death. Despite what he says to Fluttershy and what Fluttershy says to him, he knows that the threat is there. He nuzzles her once more, "Ah'll tell 'ya at ah better time... Ah promise Ah'll not forget."''